Change
by dead revolver
Summary: John Irau and his team were sent out on a mission on the Kashyyyk system. But what they thought to be extinct isn't. takes place between 3rd and 4th movie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Star Warsfic, so please be nice and don't flame.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

* * *

The Imperial modified shuttle coded "Skyshredder" made it's way to Kashyyyk. Curving it's way through space with ease, thus earning the name.

"Master Irau, we have reached the Kashyyyk system, we should be landing soon," announced the pilot.

"No, stay out of the atmosphere. Bring our ship's speed down low, but keep moving. We need our orders from Lord Vader," replied the young man.

The holo-screen switched on, and the image of the dark lord came into view.

"Irau, have you reached the Kashyyyk system yet," asked Vader.

"Yes master."

"On Kashyyyk, you will find a small group of rebels, wipe them out. Leave no trace. That is how I trained you, correct?"

"Of course master."

The transmission ended, and a 3-D map of the rebel camp was projected. It was a fortified base, hidden weapon systems, obviously, 24 hour guard system and surveillance, of course, more and more by the second, it didn't look like a simple rebel camp.

'But I'm a jedi, or sith in this case,' he thought, 'and so is my whole team, so this should be easy.'

"This should be a piece of cake," his friend smirked.

'Always the optimistic one.'

"Don't worry John, we're all trained, have faith in your team."

"I'm trying to," John said, "but I can't help but feel there is something wrong about this mission."

"Why?"

"Why would Vader send his best team, not to mention most secretive, to wipe out a small camp of rebels?"

"Good point…"

"But Miro, it's just a thought. Maybe I'm wrong." John reassured.

"Alright, but let's get some sleep, save your strength for this operation."

"Not yet, I still gotta show these ass-holes how to pilot a ship," John laughed.

"Good luck with that."

"I'll try my best, 'night Miro."

"'Night man," Miro waved.

John walked onto the deck of the Skyshredder, with a smirk, 'Miro's probably right it's nothing. Kashyyyk was a very large system that used to be inhabited by a massive Wookie population. Unfortunately, they were all wiped out during the Great Clone Wars, that he researched about so extensively. They were led by the greatest jedi, of their time, Yoda. Although, they were led by this legendary jedi, they were wiped out because their own soldiers turned against them. The cause of this, none remain who know. But John bet a certain emperor knew why.

"So this is Kashyyyk," he said under his breath, "pilot, bring us down gently, about forty-five clicks north to where the rebel camp is located."

The Skyshredder gracefully landed on the surface of Kashyyyk. John walked into the control center of the ship where the holo-map was. He researched the area and mapped out a plan.

John went to sleep a few hours later after revising the plan several times over. His dreams were almost always nightmares and flashbacks of training. But he was happy because he even had dreams.

FLASHBACK

_"Hi my name's John," a young boy said. _

_"Hey John, I'm Miro, and this is Tara and Nerel," the other small boy said._

_"You wanna be friends?" John asked _

_"Sure," they all said in unison._

NEXT FLASHBACK 

_"Fight Miro!" the emperor commanded._

_"I c-can't," John stuttered_

_"Do It!"_

_"No!" he yelled._

_Suddenly a force grabbed him by the throat and picked him up in the air. His lungs were screaming for oxygen as his legs kicked in the air--_

John sat up immediately and he saw Miro and Tara. Nerel was KIAed (Killed In Action) a few years ago.

"John, it's time," Miro simply said.

He nodded and suited up for the mission. His lightsaber to the left with his black suit on and other things on his belt. The whole crew was in the control center as he walked in. Himself, Miro, Tara, Kya, and the new guy, James were in the room meaning he could begin.

He brifed them on the mission and gave them a good luck speech.

Before they started the operation, Miro said to him, "Come on John, you still look down. Nothing is going to go wrong with this mission. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Jedi," he smirked.

"Jedi are extinct, the emperor made sure of that."

"You're right, nothing will go wrong," John smiled.

They silently ran out of the skyshredder and used their force power to jump onto the trees. They hopped effortlessly using the force from tree to tree.

As they got to the rebel compound, they spotted several guards. John looked over to Kya and nodded at her. Using a great amount of force power she unhooked all of the cameras in the area.

"Time to tango," John whispered.

All of them jumped down and turned on their lightsabers. John ran at the wall and they all followed him in a V-pattern. He jumped up onto the wall and cut the guard in half silently. Kya and Tara flipped on the top of the wall and eliminated the guards on both sides.

They regrouped and found a ventilation shaft. One by one they jumped in and crawled through the shafts. After minutes of crawling through the shafts, Miro tapped him on the back and told him to look outside.

His eyes widened, what he just stumbled upon, changed the mission entirely. What he just stumbled upon, changed his life completely.

What he stumbled upon, was the new Jedi academy.


	2. Chapter 2

'Jedi? But that's impossible!' John thought

In his head something clicked.

'It makes sense. Why Vader sent me, his own pupil down to raid a small rebel camp. Which was actually really home to an underground Jedi Academy. And when I find out, it'll be too late, and I'll have to go through with it.'

"Damn him."

"So, what do we do?" asked Tara.

"We go in," sighed John.

John took out his lightsaber and cut open the ventilation shaft. He instantly dove out of the shaft and ran at one of the Jedi, stabbing him through the stomach. He pulled out and span to gain momentum and decapitated another.

Miro and James the dove out, then using their force power to push everyone over to make an easier target. Most got up immediately, but the ones who didn't we're killed.

Kya and Tara jumped out and followed John who was slicing randomly through the crowd and had about twenty dead at his feet.

In minutes the whole room was empty, except for a youngling, who was in the corner crying after the massacre he just witnessed.

John walked over to this boy and said to him, "Become one with the force young one." And with that he put his lightsaber to the top of the boy's head and turned it on. He dropped to the ground like a rag doll.

At that moment the door opened and the two masters of the academy. They weren't actually masters though. They we're knights of the republic during the Clone Wars, who fell in love with each other and ran away from the order right before the clone soldiers killed everyone.

"I come in the name of the Empire, surrender and you will be spared," He said.

"Like you spared that youngling!" The woman yelled.

She turned on her lightsaber and ran at him, he easily span around her attack and jammed his lightsaber into the back of her neck.

"Sheesh, you Jedi, always rushing things."

He pulled the lightsaber out of her neck and held it in defense. The other one charged at him and lunged at his head. John leaned back, grabbed the front of the hilt and put his hand to the Jedi's heart and crushed it using the force.

This was a move he created himself, "force crush" he called it. It could kill any living thing though it would take up a substantial amount of force and could only be operated when you were in contact with the person.

The Jedi fell to the ground, his eyes were dull and lifeless. "Oh well, mediocre skills for a mediocre Jedi."

* * *

They stepped out of the room and through a hall.

The group ran into another corridor guarded by rebel soldiers.

Miro immediately jumped into the room and forced everyone against the wall, "surrender to the empire and your lives will be spared," Miro slowly said.

They all laughed.

"Fine, have it your way," John faced Tara, "lock 'em in here, place a charge outside the door."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The rest of the mission was smooth sailing. They planted the rest of the charges within the hour and made it out of that god-forsaken planet.

John slowly slipped into his private quarters and quietly fell asleep.

"_John, it's been four years."_

"_I know, and I've missed you."_

"_I have too."_

"_And John, I love you. "_

"_Tara, I know, and I also—"_

His eyes snapped into focus. It was Tara. He sighed softly and said, "Can't go to sleep?"

Tara slowly nodded and stepped into the room. She lay down next to him, and started crying softly.

"They were like us John. Just like us."

He slid his arm around her waist and held on to her tight. He breathed in her scent and slowly cried.

"It's going to get better, I promise."

Though John wasn't sure that it was going to get better. He just kept telling her that it was. He hoped a miracle was going to happen. Because he really needed one.

He thought about what she said. It was true. They were just like us. Two lovers with lightsabers. Except with us, you just have to add in a baby.


End file.
